Dungeon Master
by angie9281
Summary: Lafayette finds himself between a rock and a hard place when his mother is pulled into a game that threatens two of his closesst friends as well as his relationship with them. When all is said and done, how will the relationship he has with Sookie and Eric be left and will there be anything of Lafayette himself left?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

The last one at the bar, Lafayette was cleaning up his mess from his ten hour shift at Bellefleurs and was only too eager to get home and relax with a good drink-or three. He tended to be the last one out on his nights to work and enjoyed being a night owl. At least, he usually did. But this evening as he strode out to his sleek burgundy ride that he had been given some time ago by Eric. He and Eric had managed to strike up a good friendship in recent times and though there was still that part of him that feared what the Viking was capable of, he also had come to see that thanks to Sookie and others, that he had, in fact proven to have a soft side. However, sitting in the drivers seat was someone unfamiliar to Lafayette.

"I was hoping you would be out of there soon so we could talk." the woman said, dressed in a cream colored pantsuit and her graying brown hair pulled into a tight braid. She looked rather businesslike and though he had been out of the drug dealing game for some time now, he wondered if somehow his past was about to rear its head again. Naturally, he planned to refuse whatever this woman wanted. But he was polite enough to give her one warning before hearing her out.

"Easy, easy, I didn't come here for any trouble, instead to make you a deal" the woman said as she got out of the car, checking her makeup in the rearview mirror. "I came here from Killerz."

"Killerz? That new bar just outside town? I heard of it. Racist bunch of creeps from what I understand so naturally, I ain't thinking you got anything to offer me."

"Actually, I think I do." the woman said smoothly and pulling out her cell phone,. She pushed a button and a live stream popped up on her screen. There, Ruby Jean, Lafayette's mother was seen being taken from her room at the home she had been instutionalized at for some time. It was a state of the art kind of place with only the best of everything and yet, here she was being taken by not a stranger but someone that looked exactly like Lafayette. "A shifter who has mastered skin walking, as you can see and you can also see I have my ways of making anything happen as I know how good a place that home is….but believe me, I have no intentions of harming her, so long as you do something for me. You see, as you may not know, I am the owner of Killerz and need a replacement for the…..entertainment there."

"From what I hear, vamps are on display and tortured by your customers. I don't think that's true but….I could be wrong." Lafayette looked at the innocent looking woman who looked hurt by the accusation.

"We are simply a place for relaxation and entertainment and I seek some entertainment. Namely a certain vampire you are well acquainted with. Deliver him to me and my club and your mother will be safely returned. Having said that, I work closely with some v-powered weres who are all too wiling to do whatever I ask of them as I have ensured they are supplied with v on a regular basis."

He certainly didn't like the way this conversation was going and wanted badly to hit this slippery eel of a woman. "I can get the cops here in-"

"You get the cops involved or any of your little friends and I assure you your mother will be dead within the hour. I could even make it sooner than that. I have powerful friends of my own and I am willing to work with you peacefully in this matter…I would think you would want to go through this eagerly. After all, weren't you locked up like a dog in his dungeon once? And from what I understand you were there when that vampire slaughtered my brother. True, he and I weren't close at the time but we were still family and I promised to avenge his-"

"That redneck who got killed that night…..he was your brother?" Lafayette said, his mind going back to that night he thought was going to be his last. That the redneck had apologized for his behavior at the bar had started a dialogue between the two, only to have the idiotic redneck produce a hidden piece of silver to try to use on their captor. "He may have lived if he hadn't bee stupid enough to try silver on that vamp…..then again…." Lafayette doubted that any of them would survive their captivity, truth be told. But he did and it was clear that this woman was full of hate and rage, directed at one person.

"Forgot to tell you….you can call me Miss Evelyn. That is all you need to know about me…I find it hard to believe you are friends with that monster after what he did to you. You would be willing to let him stay free and risk your mother after what he did to you? The psychological damage, well, it must have been…intense."

"Honey you ain't got no idea. But people change and I know better now. He and I…we are cool now."

"Your mother, however, will not be unless you deliver him to me and as much as I don't want to have to do this, I need a new attraction for the bar. The last one…didn't keep well." Evelyn said, Making Lafayette shudder. She handed him a business card with only a cell number on it. "don't bother trying to trace it and like I said, you get anyone in your little circle of friends involved….." she retreated to her own car, which appeared to being driven by a hulking figure. Left alone to ponder the threat, Lafayette knew all to well it was not a option to try to circumvent this. There really was only one option for him to follow through with.

 **Chapter 2**

The words that he had listen to had hit him hard and in unexpected ways. As he perused through the box he still kept around. He only had the best in anti vamp gear, left over from the dark days of the hep v crisis when marauding vamps were everywhere and attacking everyone. He had of course, only bought the best of the best in terms of weapons and as he pulled out thick chains of silver as well as a couple of pairs of silver shackles for wrists and ankles, he pursed his lips in anger as the past started to haunt him again. And there still was that residual anger, that fear that had always lingered there. And it was what Miss Evelyn had hoped to tap into. Desperate as he was and as cowardly as he was feeling now, there was no question that there was a feeling of vengeance coursing through Lafayette's veins. Mingled with the desperation he felt to save his mother, it was a dangerous combination. He had called her moments earlier and she had given him further instructions and so it was time to make a second phone call. Knowing that the devious woman was nearby but not close enough to raise suspicions when his guest arrived-hopefully-Lafayette put the plan into action and was thankful to have reached him on the phone, spinning a tale about there being a concern he had about Sookie, a easy enough way to get him to come over and sure enough within ten minutes he had Eric on the front stoop of his modest little home.

"Come on in." Lafayette said with grim seriousness, which was certainly no act. What he was bout to put his friend and by extension Sookie thought was something he knew he wasn't going to forgive himself for. Then he remembered the time he had spent in that dark, dank, and eventually quite bloody dungeon…well, it was enough to keep him on track.

"So….you interrupted some cozy time with the girl in question and if you were not a friend, I would be a little more agitated than I currently am. So…what is this problem you have to speak to me about? What is your concern about her?"

Turning his back to him, Lafayette put the object in hand and his finger on the trigger, knowing he had backup at the ready. "It ain't nothing…other than the fact she is gonna be missing you and it is gonna be my fault. They….they took my mama and I ain't; got no other choice…." swerving around with speed that took the vampire by surprise, Lafayette sprayed the liquid at the stunned face of the Nordic vampire, who was able to get a couple kicks in but missed, Lafayette dodging the blows. The thunder of footsteps outside signaled the cavalry had arrived and he made quick work to try to subdue the enraged vampire. Taking a silver knife, Lafayette cringed for a moment before plunging it into the side of Eric, who seemed shocked by the turn of events but was now in pure survival mode.

"What the hell? He said angrily as the figured barged into the home, led by a impeccably dressed woman who looked more than a little smug. Distracted briefly, it was enough to get his ankles and wrists cuffed by the silver cuffs and to add injury to injury, a silver net was thrown upon him the strongest one he had ever dealt with.

"Well done and a smart decision by you Lafayette….but unfortunately this is where we leave you for now…"

"Wait! You said you'd give my mama back, right? I got you what you wanted, ain't this how it goes? You give me back what you took and I-"

"All in good time but for now, we have a exhibition to complete. " she said with a grin as she took a high heeled show and kicked the increasingly subdued vampire in the spot where the knife still rested. Looking to the two thugs-weres-who had come along for the pick up, she gestured at them to load the cargo into the vehicle they had brought and with a last smirk, she smiled at him. "I always keep my promises, your mother will be returned to you….when I am good and ready to return her to you. Make any moves when we go, I will know and you will only be given back a corpse. And nice job betraying your friend here." she laughed as she followed her goons from the house, leaving Lafayette pacing, wondering just how he could explain this to Sookie. Wondering if she would leave any piece of him intact because after all, she had her own powers he was all too aware of.

 **Chapter 3**

The bar was silent and eerily so as they arrived, coming through the back of it. A good fifteen miles away from Bon Temps, the building was painted black on the outside, lit by garish neon lighting . And as bound as he was, as unable to move as he was, the Viking saw something somewhat troubling about the layout of this place. It was something undeniably familiar.

"Like they layout? we've only been open a few months but we borrowed the blueprints for your little bar and instead of that stupid throne where you were the center of attention and people fawned over you…well, you will be the center of attention still…but for a price, people coming here will be able to torment you. Nothing lethal, of course, you are the prize of prizes as far as vamps are concerned…..but you won't be getting off easy and I intend to make a pretty penny off that pretty blonde head of yours." she said as she had the men lugging him around stop, taking her hand and moving his head so he could see better. A silver cage with yet more shackles were in place. "I wanted the bar closed tonight before we reopen tomorrow evening, with our new star attraction."

Trying in vain to fight the influence of the silver, Eric saw that all over the room were posters depicting messy ends to vampires at the hands of wolves and humans. "It would seem you are truly not a fan of any of us, are you?" he quipped, still able to radiate that cockiness, though how he felt at the moment was less so.

Evelyn glared at him with cold brown eyes. "Not exactly. Even before what happened to my brother, I thought you were all demons. Hellspawn and just…evil creatures."

"And you are a saint yourself, kidnapping and planning to torture me for entertainment purposes?" he snapped at her, trying not to wince at the pain from the silver.

Ignoring him she led the two weres to the silver cell and unlocked it with a key she removed from under her blouse, hanging from a silver chain that looked formidable and yet was well hidden when she replaced it under her shirt. The two weres were bearded and looked like lumberjacks and had nothing to say, rather seeming content enough to go along with the wishes of their employer. They made quick work to secure their prisoner in the shackles in the cage and it was certainly not comfortable and the chains were able to be adjusted from the outside. "We can either choose to allow you to have dignity by being able to stand, or to be on all fours….but I think it would be fun to treat you like the dog you are, after what you did to my brother and if you think this is bad, wait until tomorrow….until then…." she double checked to make sure he was secure before the weres removed the silver net and the Viking snarled angrily at them, for naught. "Sleep well." she mocked as she dangled the key before him, putting it back under her shirt and double checking that the unforgiving bars on the door were locked. Satisfies, she left the injured Viking alone, unbeknownst that by putting him in distress, surely there would be help on the way soon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

He had pressed the intercom outside the gated community, hoping that it was not too late and he could get a hold of any of those living in the three, soon to be four manor houses in the heavily forested area. As it was, he had prepared to try scaling the walls to enter, though he thought better of it as he knew how protective he was of his family and friends. Finally, he saw her, hurrying down the winding driveway in a nightgown and robe, barefoot and looking rattled. Clearly she was upset about something and it was then Lafayette remembered the bond that they shared. Of course, she would know something was amiss.

"Lafayette! I wasn't expecting to see you but something is wrong, I feel his pain and he is in trouble and-"

"Dawn is fast comin, I know that much." he replied as she hit a button and opened the gates to the driveway and allowed him entry. "And the pain, whatever he is going through….Sook, its all my fault!" he looked much aggrieved and riled up. Frowning, she flashed them right into her kitchen and poured him a drink and sat down at the little bar area around the kitchen island.

"Spill your guts, what do you know?" she said, worry in her voice. "This couldn't happen at a worse time….Pam and Willa are overseas getting some new stuff for the bar and Aurora and Blaze are in a mandatory lockdown as they have training that is required on a regular basis, to keep them sharp and so they are incommunicado, as it were. Shields are up to keep communications shut….." she paused. "You look incredibly troubled…"

He then took to spilling the beans of what had happened over the past few hours and he watched as her face turned from chock, to anger to pain to….a look that he couldn't quite peg. But it was not happy and she only offered a bit of relief with her body language as a third figure entered the room. The temporary houseguest of Sookie and Eric until his house was completed, Godric was introduced curtly by Sookie and though stunned to meet someone he had known was supposedly dead dead not long ago…Lafayette knew now was not the time to ask questions as to how this was possible.

"I know he is on danger as well and unfortunately, dawn is coming and since the ring that allows him day walking ability will only work for him….we are at a standstill. I overheard your story, Lafayette and I know you must have been desperate. Myself, I have done things out of desperation I regret still even after two thousand plus years of existence."

"Sook, I know you won't forgive me for this anytime soon but I saw mama being taken from the place by a shifter-he-she-whoever-they looked like me so there was no questioning of them. And I just wanted her safe, I ain't got any family left, not after losing Tara like I did….we did…." he was sounding desperate. "Look, you can hate me and whatever but I promise, I will help you get him back. But it sounds like a tall order. This place…rumors have it that it plays with vamps for sport. I ain't never been there but the way this chick was talking…..somehow she has managed to keep the place legit, or at least has kept the truth a mystery."

"I can feel he is weak….I feel his anger and there is some….fear there. " she replied, closing her eyes, sending a blast of her love for him his way. Opening her eyes, she looked livid at her friend. "we will work together in this, it looks like only the three of us and when this mess is over…." she shook her head. "I get you were desperate and you have been a good friend, Lafayette….I can't deal with this with you right now, we need to find this bar and figure out a plan to get in and out."

"I have a feeling some killing will be necessary." Godric said as he sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, looking at his companions. "Are you willing to go that far to get him back for us?"

"I ain't afraid of killing, if we's got to…I…I definitely did something stupid and I…actually was wanting to go along with this plan because of my past history with him. I ain't gonna lie, there has always been a little part deep inside that wished the guy had a taste of what he did to me in that basement." and he wished he had not said that, seeing the tears filling in Sookie's eyes. "I….look, I screwed up, alright? Can we just…figure out how we are gonna find this place, get in and do what we's gots to do if we gonna get him out of there?"

Pursing her lips, she let the room and returned a moment later with a laptop in hand. Powering it on, they spent a few minutes looking up the bar on Google. "Seems like its gotten rave reviews, nothing that would suggest that there is anything untoward going on….." Godric said as he peered at the screen, his level of tech savvy impressing the two beside him. "They much have some means of controlling what happens in this place from getting out. A good threat, I suppose, could keep anyone silent."

"Or the fact that in order to keep having a good time, they are only too happy to keep silent about the things that go on in that bar." Sookie said thoughtfully, pushing her anger and worry aside for the moment as they tried to figure out the best way to tackle entering this place. "its not too far from here which is good….but if this is a were bar as she said….and she has him…well, there are going to be some super powered weres at the ready. And even with having power of our own, we can not get cocky and assume we will get in and out unscathed. We have to play this smart."

There was a silence as the cook slid off the stool he was sitting on. "I wish I had a handle on the power I inherited from Jesus. Though I don't see how being a medium slash witch would help much anyway. Lucky I am a good shot with a gun. Someday, I guess, maybe I should learn to get a handle on my powers. Truth be told, have been perfectly happy not using whatever crap I can do. Like I said, being a good shot, I think can be of use. We all bring something to this here party."

And so they spend the evening researching the bar as best they could, and when they found the blueprints of the bar which were in the public domain, there was a unsettling feeling that added to their already feelings of concern and fear. That this place was so akin to another place they were well aware of…..the possibilities could be grim, to be sure.

 **Chapter 5**

Silence was surrounding him upon the dais where the cage was set and though he was at least allowed to be able to stand, it was barely more comfortable than being forced to be upon all fours. Though he had a feeling that would come again later, when the bar opened. As it was, he had seen Evelyn with brightly made up fliers advertising that there was a "special feature" to be had at the bar starting this evening and that she seemed selective about those entering the place, he knew these fliers must be being hand delivered. And that theory was proven when she handed a stack to one of her thugs, who grinned wickedly, casting a cold glance at the cage. The fact that they had the biggest, baddest one of them all-so far as anyone knew-in their establishment and would certainly make a huge profit off him….well, turnabout was fair play after what he and his kind had done to not only Evelyn's brother but to countless others. Soon, Killerz would be the only supernatural bar anyone would be talking about.

Evelyn had sent her employees off with the fliers, helping herself to drink at her sleek bar that was so similar to the bar at Fangtasia. He was not one to show weakness to his enemy and now was certainly no time to do that, as miserable as he felt at the moment. "You really think no one would come for me? Clearly you are not aware of the friends, the family I have."

"Friends? Family?" she scoffed. "Please….who could ever care about someone like you?" she laughed and secretly, he had to laugh, it was evident she hadn't a clue about his personal life, who was close to him. "I know you have some workers for you who happen to be like you but seriously….with my weres at my disposal-soon to be infused with a little bit of you, do you really think there is any chance of you seeing the light of the moon again? I plan on making years of profits off you."

"You are going to regret this, I promise you and I will only be too glad to tear you to pieces. And I will be the one to do it, mark my words." threatened the Viking, even thought the pain and torment. "You think this can break me? You've no idea of my past."

"Maybe not but what I do know is you are stuck there for the moment and for many, many millions of moments thereafter. I have tricks up my sleeve and I am no idiot. You will see. But for now…." she trailed off as she approached the cage and manipulating the chains on the outside, it was as if she were using a marionette, forcing him in place on his feet, unable to move his arms or legs hardly at all. She took a large syringe and in moments, had it filled. "Shouldn't take much to get the wolves going, not with your blood being as potent as it is….tonight will be fabulous, just you wait. You will be the star of the show and really, you should be so proud. " she laughed as she took the blood and herself from her prisoner and laughed all the way to where he knew, from the layout of the place, her office was. As he was left alone again, he could feel the worry and anguish that Sookie was feeling and he knew it was only a matter of time before she came to his aid. Trouble was, he knew that as powerful as she was, even she could fall victim to whatever else was in the devious mind of Evelyn. That thought alone gave him doubts that they could end this fast and furious. Rather, he was feeling it would be drawn out and messy. Messy, he didn't mind, so much as the mess was the enemy, not him and his own.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

The drive over was a silent one and all had been chomping at the bit to leave once the sun had set, wondering what trouble they were going to go through this night. That they knew there was likely more danger than they knew, for with who they had taken, they would be crazy not to put in extra security measures against those who may try to rescue him. The three were aware that there would be great danger in this place, though none of them had set foot within this place. They knew too well the danger and were prepared to the best of their ability, Lafayette having switchblades hidden on his person at his waist. Knowing that Evelyn was likely going to be around, the three had altered their appearances, hopefully enough to conceal them from her detection. Sookie had put her hair up into a bun and put a ball cap on, dressing in a manner akin to when she had been to a were bar once before. She knew pastels and coming across all innocent and cute was certainly going to make her stand out. Certainly, it was best to try to blend in and as far as Lafayette went, he had taken off every bit of makeup he typically wore and shed his flair for fashion in exchange for more denim and flannel, the transformation impressing Sookie, thought there was no question she was still fuming and hurting by what he had done, thought she did, as they changed to head out, admit to him she felt for him being put in a situation as he had been.

"Look at this." Godric said as they parked in a lot up the street from where the bar was. There was a bright bed colored flier that looked as if it had been folded and put in a pocket. Opening it up, they read it, its bold print and cryptic text there in front of their faces. It read, "Come for the beer, stay for the show…a hands on, interactive experience. For a small fee, have a whack at those who would try to destroy us." and there was a generic picture of a figure that seemed to be wounded.

"I don't suppose these were meant for the general public to get a hold of because this screams trouble." Lafayette said, pocketing the disturbing flier and following the others up the street.

"You ok?" Sookie turned to Godric at her left, finding it so strange to see the ancient vampire dressed in leathers and biker boots. The fact that he was here today was a comfort to her and she felt safe with him at her side. Still, she was very much on edge and was relieved when they managed to get into the bar, thanks to the generous payoff the three gave, couple with a bit of glamouring. Once in the bar, they stopped and stared at the familiar layout of the bar, recognizable even though the paintjob and overall rustic tone of the place was different from the bar the design was taken from. "Well….this…is…" Sookie started to comment as she and the others' gazes turned to a large object obstructed by a large curtain, flanked by a trip of hulking looking weres. Looking at her friends, she gulped anxiously and knew she had to get over there. She had the magic to make it happen but as she left her friends, gesturing for them to remain where they stood, she came to a table where a woman was dressed to the nines and gave off a very Nan Flanigan air of authority sat. she appeared to be setting up for what looked like sales of….silver ninja stars…bb guns with silver rounds….Sookie certainly didn't like what she was seeing and as she tried sauntering over casually to where the large velvety wrapped box rested, a hand grabbed her, not roughly but firmly.

"Eager beaver, I see….well, for a hundred bucks you can have either ten ninja stars or a hundred rounds with a BB gun. I can't say anything more but no doubt you've probably pieced together the message in the flier. We've got a vamp to play with here."

"I thought as much." replied Sookie calmly, wanting badly to steal a glance under the covers, not knowing what she may find underneath. "A hundred bucks to take a shot…many shots…at a vampire?"

Beaming, Evelyn nodded. "And you'd better buy now before the tickets are sold out. I want to make sure we don't finish it off before I get my money's worth out of him. Killerz will be one of the top were bars in the state, the country and no one will be the wiser…..no one would be foolish enough to stop this little…fun….not with my friends here to keep our commodity safe." Evelyn laughed, treating their conversation as if they were merely chatting about the weather.

Hearing him being referred as little more than a object, an "it", Sookie's anger boiled but she maintained her composure. "Give me time to get a good buzz on first and I think I may pay for such a….treat."

"Well don't dally, because the guest of honor is no mere vamp." replied Evelyn and dipping into the mind of the woman for a moment, Sookie saw that this woman, the owner of this bar had certainly had had her fun with Eric and this, of course, was not going to stand with the angry woman walking from the macabre ticket table.

As she told them what was being planned, her companions looked less than pleased with the troubling news. "If I can boy a ticket and take my turn, maybe you two can cause a distraction enough for me to get him freed. After that,,,well, I don't really know how to go about taking on all these weres."

"I think it prudent to free him first and then regroup. I am the fastest and strongest here and as much as I would prefer not to spill blood….I fear this night we will not have much choice. But we need to work slowly and steadily, watch ourselves." Godric said sternly.

Nodding, Sookie looked over to where the woman was selling her tickets and was sickened by the long line that had already formed. "Guess I had better get my ticket, huh?" and so she joined the queue, trying not to shake, trying not to lose her cool and risk losing everything.

 **Chapter 7**

She felt her stomach lurch as she finally saw the drapes removed from the box that she saw now was a unforgiving silver cage and it lurched again as she watched Evelyn working a series of chains from behind, forcing her prize to his feet from a almost animal like position of being one his hands and knees. And as she watched the first were take a shot-having selected ninja stars, there came a immense amount of jeering as they watched each star make contact, the trapped Viking unable to move out of their way. Then came another three with the same weapon before a fourth took to using a BB gun, firing the rounds off. It was a hour before Evelyn put a temporary halt to the "festivities", saying that there had to be some healing time for him and reaching a hand through the bars, she was able to pluck out all of the bloodied stars while slowly, the silver BB's pushed themselves out of his body, slower than usual thanks to the silver binding him.

Finally, it was her turn, she had a BB gun in hand and strode to the line that had been laid down. None were to pass it and the only other rule was not to aim for the heart. It was a free for all for the most part however and she was increasingly disgusted at the behavior of the weres around her. She knew her friends were to start a diversion any moment, and she was able to dip into Lafayette's mind and hear what he was thinking towards her. She was a few feet away from the figure, whose head was bowed and could barely rest on his knees, arms held up by the chains made tight. Slowly, the Viking turned hi head upward and met her gaze, it took several moments to see her through her heavy makeup and dark wig but he seemed to almost flinch.

"Get out of here." he mouthed towards her, trying not to draw attention to the fact he was speaking to her. But everyone around them was too excited, too full of bloodlust to notice. She pointed her weapon to keep anyone from getting suspicious and with a noise from behind, she knew that that was the signal. Crashing glass was usually a good distraction, especially when it had been Lafayette using a glass bottle from the bar to crack over the head of one of the men at the bar. Evelyn jumped from her seat as she saw one of the patrons revealing a pair of fangs as Godric added to the melee, he and Lafayette starting to throw punched and bringing out their concealed knives, ready to defend themselves any means necessary. It was clear that most, if not all of the wolves had been given a taste of v and therefore were more formidable than normal, thus further testing the two who were struggling mightily to keep their diversion up

Using her own magic, she blasted weres left and right with her light, knocking many of them out but others kept coming, turning their attention onto her. Cursing herself for drawing them to her when she was trying to help her outgunned friends, she use her magic to cloak herself, vanishing from view of the weres gunning for her. She saw their confused looks and was relieved when she was able to stun them with her light, they not seeing it coming until it was too late. Reappearing at the front of the cage, she reached her hands through the bars, wanting to blast the shackles apart. But there came a loud noise and it distracted her, turning to look at the source. And as she did, she saw her two friends being overpowered and for that to happen was disturbing enough. To say nothing of the sound she heard forcing her to turn back to the dais where she caught a glimpse of tie cage before it was lowered into the ground, a door closing up over it and leaving barely a seam appearing there the doors were.

"You really think I wasn't prepared to secure him to the best of my ability?" Evelyn sauntered over to her, a sly smirk on her face. Looking her up and down, she seemed a little impressed by the display that the seemingly innocuous Sookie had displayed. "You really think I don't know what you are…." she trailed off, another surprise revealing itself to her as she looked at the girls left ring finger. "I saw a band with those tribal runes on him as well….and that diamond…."

"I had to get new rings after some recent…troubles….but even without them, we don't need them to prove anything to anyone." a defiant looking Sookie said as the melee in the bar continued.

The woman looked stunned and shook her head. "To think that anyone could care about that beast….are you truly so stupid as to think he wouldn't leave you for someone else? What if you had none of your special abilities….do you honestly think he would pay you any attention?" she looked at the pained look on the girls face, knowing she had hit a nerve. "You should have just taken your chance to free yourself of that freak and gone on to do yourself in. though I think I may just take you and your two friends and add them to my little collection here."

Panicked, she knew there was only one thing she could do and though she hated to leave him behind, they needed to regroup before things went down the path of no return. Not that they hadn't gotten some good licks in but she had to get them out of here….but thinking on her feet, knew that so long as they had their prisoner, the weres would remain hopped up on the vamp blood. Desperate, she flashed herself out of the room, using the bond to track him down, a short distance. Unfortunately, no sooner had she appeared in the room did she start feeling weakened, and it became all too clear just why that was. The room was constructed entirely of iron and clearly this woman had known full well who would come for her prisoner. A heavy door opened at the top of the stairs, a silhouette appearing in the light

"So good to be prepared for any eventuality….I mean I knew you cavorted with him…but never did I think you cared enough to come for him, let alone the fact that you are actually….." Evelyn couldn't get her head around the fact that the two in her dungeon were a item. "I have wanted to get him for years and designed this place specifically for you to bring him to me and though the plans were changed….the thing that matters now is not only do I have him, but now you as well. But the main design is, ironically his own, what with the idea of a torture basement and to think this is where he will spend so much time now. With you, though and the fun times that will be had….how ironic that his design will be his own eventual end." Evelyn added darkly.

Using her mind to speak to Lafayette, Sookie was relieved to know that he and Godric were holding their own. But barely. She ordered him to leave, for them both to leave, not wanting them to join the ranks of the prisoners in the dungeon. It was then she saw that there, in the corner cowering on a cot was, in fact Lafayette's mother and she made sure to communicate this to her friend upstairs. Their mental conversation was intense, he telling her they were not gonna let her stay captive amongst these thugs and yet she didn't want the two of them winding up joining them…or worse. Playing the card of his mother being safe, she reasoned with him that by backing off, it would likely bode better for them all. Apparently no fewer than a dozen were dead upstairs and another dozen or so were still fighting fast and furious. And she knew that they were not going to retreat, that both would keep fighting even if it meant more killing. As it was, she learned that several hadn't been killed but instead were restrained by quite….creative means thanks to the super strength of Godric, the metal bars from the bar stools could be made into strong restraints, to which Lafayette send thoughts to Sookie saying he was impressed. Then, there came a loud popping sound and the thoughts from her friend stopped, the shadow in the doorway starting to laugh as she left the room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

Everything fell into dead silence after the loud noises and thought she could read the weak, rambled thoughts of Lafayette, knowing he was still alive gave her hope. Still, she felt the power of the room she was trapped in getting to her and after checking on the apparently drugged form of Lafayette's mother, she turned to the cage, which she was finding herself too weak to use either side of her powers to get Eric out. Her powers leaned mostly to the faerie side, though her vampire part was nothing to sneeze at. That being said, she was weakened and as such was not to be much of help to get this cage opened up. She knew her friends upstairs had to be in trouble of some sorts as her hearing wt least wasn't affected by her surroundings. It sounded like the end of a scuffle and there were jeers from what few weres seemed to remain. Evelyn left them in the room for a moment, no doubt to check on her employees and hoping that their unwanted guests were contained. And as the door closed with a heavy thud and a unmistakable locking sound, Sookie managed to get over to the cage, though she was surprised she was even able to walk, the iron of the room being unlike anything else her fairy powers had experienced.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? That you brought the one responsible for this along is something I can't understand and…well I guess I do understand. You are too goodhearted…." the Viking said, sounding as if even speaking was difficult, painful for him. She saw that there was still a lot of healing he had to go through and no thanks to the shackles and chains, it would only take longer.

"I would not, can not and will not leave you here in this place. And the others….they refused to leave when I asked it of them….you have wanted to be honorable, it is in your heritage to have honor, isn't it? Honor doesn't mean leaving those you love behind. Especially in a place such as this." Killerz, the so called hot were nightclub, would cease to exist one way or another, Sookie vowed, after this was over and done.

He couldn't help but smirk, appreciative of her fierce determination, loyalty. "I have to admit, this was a….creative way to get me….gives me ideas on how to better make my dungeon more….welcoming to my own enemies."

She couldn't help but laugh, marveling at his business idea considering their dire situation. Something had to give as she heard more scuffling upstairs. "I am getting us out of here….now." the is one way I can think of to make it happen and it is gonna take all my anger, my fear…everything I got….brace yourself because I've only done this once before and it wasn't intentional…..lets see if I can call on this whenever I need to…" she closed her eyes as she focused on everything she was feeling, her hands on the silver bars keeping her separated from him, her strength too low to break through them. And as the images of the past hours raced through her head, she knew it wasn't enough. She drew from every other encounter with those who had tried destroying them, whoever had tried and managed to harm them. And she felt it surging up through her, opened her eyes and saw the crackling of her light racing around her and felt her body strengthen, fighting off the effects of the iron all around her. And she knew there was a eerie glow her eyes had taken on, a effect of what she had come to learn was called the Faerie's Fury. Destructive as it was helpful, she saw the door of the dungeon open, revealing Evelyn and some of her were friend racing down but in violent blasts of light from her fists, Sookie had cut them all, save for Evelyn, down to nothing but dust. She wanted to save Evelyn for another purpose. And there came two shadows from behind her and in no time, Lafayette and Godric, though beaten and bloodied, grabbed her and restrained her with some electrical cord that they had scavenged, clearly they too wanting to see her suffer more for what had happened.

It took her a few moments to calm, to get the glow around her gone but when she did, Sookie looked surprised to see Lafayette standing but he explained that though he had, in fact taken some bullets upstairs in the melee, he was glad to have a willing vamp door to heal him fast. Seeing the shock on the others faces as she powered down from her rage, she looked sheepish. "Sorry…you two didn't know I could do that…"

"Impressive. Freaky, but impressive." Lafayette said, hurrying over to check on his mother, still out cold. "You think…maybe we can get her to forget this night, at least make sure she won't remember any of this, as little as I guess she may know…." Lafayette hated asking a favor when they were so weary, so tired after their ordeal.

Sookie knew all too well that it would, in fact be best for his mother to be left without even a shred of memory of what had happened, what with her mind being what it was. Most times, she was rather coherent but when she did slide into her less than lucid moods….well, she was just glad Lafayette was able to support her by having her in one of the top homes in the state, the south, for that matter. As soon as the woman awoke, then she would be cared for. In fact, there was already a volunteer for the job. "If you would like, I can get her back to her home and watch over her. Perhaps wake her long enough to glamour her and set her to rights…..then I could return here and….." Godric made a offer that was appreciated but there needed to be a slight change.

"You can return to our place once she is put to rights." Eric said. I want to take care of her alone….Sookie I think it would be best if you go with the others…..and Lafayette…." the cook managed to meet the steely gaze of the healing vampire. "You and I have some….face time to share in the not so distant future." the look in his face made Lafayette's blood run cold, taking him back to the time he had been prisoner in the basement.

"Yeah…I suppose we do…" replied the cook, taking a last look at Evelyn, who was struggling in vain to break the cord around her. "I don't envy myself any more than I do you, lady." he said and he helped gather his mother and in a matter of a couple minutes, he and Godric took his mother from this terrible place, leaving the couple alone with a defiant looking Evelyn, who appeared ready to take whatever was going to come her way.

 **Chapter 9**

Free of every trace of silver that had injured and restrained him, every trace of silver reduced to harmless dust thanks to Sookie's impressive display of power, a slightly weary and greatly pissed off Viking paced before the woman trapped with the electrical cord. "So…I do hope you enjoyed tonight…..I would very much like to wipe that smirk of your face….and you dare find this funny?"

Evelyn shrugged. "You freaks were made for each other, weren't you? Whatever you decided to do to me, remember that there are always other opportunists out there…..ready and willing to exploit you both. You can never have a life, nor do you deserve to. You are nothing but freaks, murderers and poor girl, you actually seem to have given your soul to become…well, whatever you are. Was it worth it?" Evelyn asked, venom in her voice. "Losing so much for such little reward. No reward, I should say, considering the company you keep."

"I didn't lose anything. I only had a new life-a better life-to gain." replied the sassy waitress, who wanted nothing more than to tear the woman limb from limb. And it was her anger that pushed him over the top, Eric lunged to bite the woman, who had a bite of her own, using her lunge of all things to give one last insult to injury. As it seemed no one had noticed that she not only had a pierced tongue, but a piercing of silver. And a pointed one at that, which she used to her advantage, pressing it hard against the him, her psychosis come full circle. Of course, it was not nearly enough to do any real damage and as startling and foolish as it seemed to Sookie, it was clear Evelyn had merely wanted to get a final lick in. laughing as she had every bone in her body broken, Evelyn was silenced only when her trachea was crushed and her head was unceremoniously twisted enough for her spine to snap. Tossing the body aside, the fury in his eyes kept Sookie at bay as she watched for a moment of more clarity. Not that she thought he would harm her in this current state of mind but this all felt….different. Though he had been trapped for only a couple days, she couldn't help but had reservations as to whether this would be easily put behind them. "Its…ok." he finally managed to say as he glared at the remains of the one responsible for this latest drama. "This place needs to burn. She needs to burn." he said as Sookie sidled up to him and to her surprise, he went to his knees and leaned into her middle, the girl taken aback by his behavior.

"I am so sorry for what you went through…..I can't even begin to understand how-" she said before he tugged her shirt.

"I hate feeling helpless….this….took me back to when I couldn't save her. I was there in front of her…but I couldn't do anything to stop them from hurting her."

It took her a moment to think who he was referring to and she wanted to slap herself for being so clueless for those moments. Then she remembered. "You felt as helpless as you were when they injected your sister with hep-v….that's why you felt…feel…helpless. That you couldn't do anything to help us. I know you were fearful for our lives but we all ended up fine, right? And that is what matters." but she knew no words could heal him at the moment, she crouched to join him on the ground and stroked his hair as he tended to do to her when comforting her. It was a nice change of pace bus she felt him tense up again.

"Let's be rid of this place and get home…I have one last thing to take care of after we are done here." he got to his feet and she followed, unsure if she was going to like what this was going to be.

 **Chapter 10**

They had left the building before the flames really took hold, the fire spreading fast and furious and within moments, the bodies within would be eliminated, Sookie having suggested that the bodies be thrown in the basement first and as such the fire start there first. It was a rare gruesome idea on her part but one that made sense. The glow and heat of the fire far behind them as they flew back to Bon Temps. He had dropped her off at their house but had soon found himself outside the kitschy dwelling that belonged to Lafayette, who so happened to be sitting on a hammock on his porch, drinking and smoking a much needed joint.

"I figured I'd see you again tonight and didn't want to be hiding in the house. Wanted to face you man to man." he said, sliding off his hammock and meeting the vampire as he walked up the stairs with a purpose. "Sookie ok with you doing this, I guess. I don't blame her, I did a crappy thing, should have come to you first and-" he was stopped by a large, raised hand by his…well…he didn't know if he had regained a enemy or what at this point.

"I came to see how you were…and how your mother is doing."

"She sent you here, right? Even though you would just as soon tear me apart like you did Evelyn's brother…well, do what you gotta do but ill go down swinging. Mama's gonna be fine, ain't gonna remember a thing, thanks for askin tho."

"I didn't come to kill you but rather to check on you and make sure you were doing well. As angry as I was about what you did, it wasn't that long ago when I would have done the same to save me and my own. I think where we share common ground is that any more bad blood between us will only hurt her. As it is now, she is still smarting from what you caused to happen to me at that bar. But I have changed, believe it or not."

The usually laidback and mellow cook glared at the Viking. "I know you've had her happy and you and I, we were good until this mess. And I know you have every right to be pissed at me. But all I can think of after this mess is the past, when I saw you do to her brother. And I can't help but think that could still very well be me."

There was a long silence. "You mean a great deal to her and as such I wouldn't dream of harming anyone who means something to her. She has lost many of her loved ones over the past few years especially and I can't…..I can't bear the thought of being the cause of her losing someone else. This is something I rarely do but I do forgive you for your actions. I have acted out of impulse and desperation as well and I think you and I are more alike than you realize." and it was then that he offered a rare outstretched hand. "I do forgive you….I for one just want to move past this. And for her sake, I would do anything. Besides, it would take a lot more than that Evelyn and her dogs to take me out anyway. To break me. And with Killers nothing more than a pile of ash now, I think I made my point to any of the stragglers left alive that I don't take kindly to captivity. And Sookie will forgive you if she doesn't already."

Lafayette saw that there was something about him he wasn't believing. It wasn't that he didn't believe the forgiveness. He did. But there was a specter of pain and humility that was in the eyes of his friend that make him realize that this was true. That he was forgiving him. And that this had done something to him. Affected him more than he would dare admit to anyone and as he accepted the handshake, Lafayette secretly thought he had never seen his ally-his friend-look more human than he did now. Try as he might to put up that stoic front. Lafayette knew better, that there was so much more to him than what he had ever knew. And for that, he knew without a doubt that Sookie was right, that there was more to the Viking than what it seemed. And it was good that they were on the same side.

 **Epilogue**

She was reading…something she had had so little time to do lately and yet was finding it hard to concentrate on the printed words when she knew where he had headed. Her anger at her friend Lafayette was subsided somewhat and she understood his desperation. Having decided to forgive him, though she couldn't ever forget, she felt somewhat at peace. Then again, she hadn't liked it when he had said he needed to leave for a few minutes upon getting home. Stubborn as she was, she grudgingly let him leave on his own but had said if he didn't return within a hour or that if he harmed her friend in any way, there would be trouble. Looking at the clock on her cell phone display, she sighed as she really didn't want to become the image of that what would be seen as the stereotypical worrying and nagging wife. Though the image if lecturing him was amusing for her for a brief. moment. She had barely reached the hallway towards the stairs leading out of the furnished basement dwellings when she walked straight into him and considering he hadn't had time to clean up after everything….she dared not to think or wonder if any of the dried blood on his flesh and remainders of his clothing was of Lafayette.

"Don't worry….he's fine, Sookie. I….forgave him."

She looked up at him, confused. "I….I mean I know that wasn't easy to do but-"

"I didn't do it for his sake so much as I did for yours. He is your…our…friend and I don't want anyone else lost to this family because of the actions brought on by others. Honestly, I can't stand it any more. I want to move on from this." he started to walk past her, not wanting to reveal everything he felt. He still had times where he wanted to keep things bottled up, to himself. And she watched him as he swept into their room and straight to the bathroom, a place where she would typically join him when she heard the shower running. This time, she gave him space and let him be alone. Ten minutes later, she was sitting on the edge of their bed with her book. Tossing it aside as he settled into bed, she frowned at the slight lack of interest in her she was perceiving. But before she could ask him to talk to her, she felt him pulling her back towards him and they sat in silence for several minutes.

"I hated it…it brought back so much…Nora….and…" he was trying, fighting it but it was too much. Though it had only been a couple days in captivity it had clearly made a impact on him, unlike any of the other hairy situations they had found themselves in. and it was then she knew that even one as strong, as old and as battle worn as he was, he also was not immune to emotional breakdowns, fear and guilt. Regret and pain. And she did all she could to comfort him through the night, right up till morning when he had finally fallen to a much needed rest. Her heart was breaking, and yet she was joyful, knowing that she had helped strengthen the humanity within him she had once doubted he had ever even had. As she fell asleep beside him, she too decided to forgive Lafayette. Life was too precious to keep holding deep grudges and hatred. She had done that too much before in her life and had lost much time because of that. Never again.

 **THE END**


End file.
